Lo que las paredes oyen
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Como afrontar el amor? ¿Que diferencia un amor de otro? ¿Que hace que una pareja sea felicitada y otra abucheada? Nada en absoluto, o eso cre firmemente James Sirius Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado a Sollae**

Hogwarts ha sido, es y será el colegio de magia más prestigioso del mundo. Tras sus muros cientos de grandes magos han crecido y se han convertido en leyendas. El gran Albus Dumbledore, el director más reconocido en siglos por su increíble poder, no solo estudio en dicha institución también la hizo su hogar al instalarse durante décadas tras el escritorio de director, rechazando puestos más altos.

Tom Sorvolo Ridle también estudio allí, y aun siendo el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, también fue alumno de Hogwarts y como tal debe ser recordado. No olvidar al gran Harry James Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el elegido que acabo con Lord Voldemort. El joven que se convirtiera en el jefe de aurores más joven de la historia del ministerio de magia británico.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Hermione Jean Granger, una joven promesa con una carrera meteórica, alumna modélica, y la más inteligente en un siglo. Hizo carrera en el ministerio confeccionando leyes menos abusivas para los seres menos afortunados como los centauros o los elfos domésticos. Ahora mano derecha del ministro es un nombre muy comentado para sustituirle.

Y no podemos dejar de lado a otros magos nobeles que acudieron a esta escuela. Minerva Mcgonagall, Ojoloco Muddy, o sus propios fundadores que pese a no ser estudiantes si aprendieron mucho de su estadio en el castillo. Pero esto no es la historia de los antiguos y poderosos Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huflepuf y Ravenclaw. Tampoco lo es de los años de juventud de Dumbledore o Voldemort. Ni las penurias pasadas en tiempos de la segunda guerra mágica.

Esta es la historia tras la historia. La historia de dos jóvenes magos, cuya brillantez era equiparable a la de sus padres, y cuya carga era igualmente pesada. No cargaban con el peso de una guerra, o con tener que detener el alzamiento de un nuevo mago tenebroso. Eso era tarea de sus padres y tíos y del nuevo director. Ellos cargaban con algo mucho peor. Algo que ninguno de los dos entendió durante años y que cuando por fin se dieron cuenta no pudieron afrontarlo.

No podían ni imaginar lo terrible que sería confesar la verdad. Las miradas de los demás clavadas en sus nucas como si fueran dos monstruos. Sus padres los repudiarían como si fueran alimañas. Y no podrían culparlos. Era algo antinatural o de eso estaba convencida una joven pelirroja de ojos azules.

No así su primo, quien tras reflexionar largo y tendido se dio cuenta de que le daba exactamente igual lo que los otros pensaran. Él solo quería ser feliz, acaso era mucho pedir, ser feliz y que los demás no les juzgasen por serlo. Tal vez pedía demasiado a una sociedad que idolatraba a la sangre como si fuera oro. Su familia no era así por supuesto, pero como afrontarían tal revelación.

Hacia meses que se lo habían confiado el uno al otro. Y la situación siguió como siempre, no sucedió nada extraordinario. No bajaron unos ángeles del cielo para decirles que estaban a salvo. Todo siguió tal y como estaba, ellos siguieron comportándose como los primos que eran y en la intimidad intentaban solucionarlo.

Y ahora James Sirius Potter estaba llegando a su límite. Era una persona bromista alegre que ahora estaba encerrada en una mentalidad alicaída y carente de cualquier rastro de humor. No le gustaba mentir a sus padres ni a su hermana, pero le había prometido a Rose no desvelar nada.

Rose, cada vez que su nombre cruzaba fugaz su mente, esta le recordaba su delicioso olor, la intensidad de sus ojos azules, la calidez de su sonrisa, sus labios que tanto había deseado catar. Era tan perfecta, tan radiante que no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Pero no podía acercarse de la manera que él quería, no por Rose, pues estaba convencido que para ella era igual de duro. No el problema radicaba en que ya no estaban cobijados en Hogwarts lejos de la mirada de sus padres, donde tenían la Sala de los menesteres para poder hablar.

No ahora estaban de vacaciones de navidad, y como tal estaban las familias Potter y Weasley unidas bajo un mismo techo y con los adultos pululando por toda la casa como si sospecharan algo o simplemente quisieran interrumpirlos. Era el segundo día que estaban en la mansión de los Potter, en Grimauld Place. Y James quien nunca se había caracterizado por su paciencia, estaba llegando al límite que se había autoimpuesto. Esos dos días le pasaban factura minuto a minuto. Su hermana ya había sufrido las consecuencias, la grito sin motivo aparente solo por interrumpir sus pensamientos y hacer desaparecer la imagen mental que había construido de su Rose.

Su madre era demasiado lista como para engañarla y ya había hablado con él de temas demasiado íntimos como para que James se sintiera cómodo pero que tuvo que escuchar por temor a tener que repetir esa conversación con su padre presente. Ginny no logro sacar nada en claro de su hijo, pero lo achaco a su edad, en la juventud nadie está seguro de lo que siente, como para poder expresarlo.

Después recibió la visita de su tía Hermione, quien era mucho más perspicaz, puede que en temas amorosos no fuera equiparable a su madre, pero no llego a ser la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts por nada. Y casi le descubre cuando le pregunto por la chica. Rectifico a tiempo, pero su mente le jugó una mala pasada y por muy poco dice el nombre de Rose.

Al dejarle solo, estaba agotado, su límite de paciencia ya hacía mucho que se perdió en el horizonte de su mente. Se levanto cansado de la butaca de la biblioteca, como si esas charlas le hubieran robado años de vida. Estaba seguro que si iba al baño y se miraba al espejo descubriría que le habían salido canas, por supuesto que no iba a ir al baño. Fue a su cuarto y saco de su baúl la capa de invisibilidad de su padre.

Salió de su cuarto bajo ella. Suerte que siguió el impulso de ponérsela antes de salir pues se encontró en el pasillo con quien menos quería y quien más miedo le provocaba, su tío Ron. Para su alivio Ron, salía del cuarto de Rose y bajaba a la cocina. James se agazapo en una esquina y no se atrevió ni a respirar, una cosa es que su tío fuera amable y un buen hombre, otra distinta es que su instinto de auror no le hiciera atacar antes de preguntar.

Hasta que no oyó desaparecer sus pasos en la moqueta de la entrada y su voz se impuso a la de los demás habitantes de la casa, no se movió. Fue como el disparo en una maratón. Se levanto de un salto y corrió hacia el cuarto de Rose. Cerró la puerta de golpe pero sin hacer ningún ruido. Rose, que estaba leyendo Historia de Hogwarts, pego un salto en la cama cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, tirando el libro en el proceso.

Su mano fue automáticamente a por la varita pero se quedo a medio camino cuando James dejo caer la capa de invisibilidad. Rose le miro con curiosidad, pero una parte de su mente esperaba esa visita y otra la ansiaba. Se quedo estática entre lo que quería su corazón y lo que creía correcto su cerebro.

- No puedo seguir así, Rose. No puedo seguir viviendo esta mentira.- dijo James mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama.

- Y que hay de mi ¿no tengo derecho a opinar?- pregunto Rose algo agitada por la cercanía de James.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que tú puedes seguir así y yo me iré ahora mismo.- le contesto, posando su mano en la mejilla de ella y obligándola a mirarle. Los ojos azules se clavaron en el chocolate. El aire a su alrededor pareció estancarse y la temperatura elevarse. James sentía derretirse aun viendo como esos preciosos mares se aguaban.

- Yo…yo… al infierno con esto- espeto Rose antes de lanzarse contra James y hundir sus labios contra los de él. Fue su primer beso para ambos, no sabían como sentirse, Rose solo sabía lo que había leído en las novelas románticas de su madre y James por lo que le habían contado sus amigos. Fue como si les echasen un balde de agua helada por encima, y al mismo tiempo uno de agua hirviendo. Una corriente eléctrica se les formaba en la boca del estomago y en la comisura de los labios y se juntaban en una explosión de sensaciones únicas y demasiado placenteras para estar permitidas por el hombre. El aire amenazaba con volverse inexistente y tuvieron que separarse. Rose respiraba agitadamente, estaba tan sonrojada que se le confundía la raíz del pelo pero un sonrisa traviesa empezaba a formarse en su delicada boca. James por su parte no tenía fuerzas, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y trataba de acallar su corazón.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que vestirte así en el baile de navidad?- se pregunto James recordando el día en el que su prima dejo de ser su prima para convertirse en su razón de existencia. El baile de navidad de hará unos años, cuando apareció en manos de un idiota presuntuoso de Ravenclaw, pero no se fijo en él, ya habría tiempo para vengarse de él. James solo tenía ojos para ella, no supo como su pareja no se dio cuenta pero se alegro de que así fuera. Rose iba vestida con un precioso vestido de color azul cobalto, pese a su color opaco era vaporoso y en algunas partes hasta demasiado transparente, eso debía ser obra de su madre, tía Hermione jamás le habría comprado ese vestido. Su pelo, siempre peinado de cualquier forma, era un elegante cisne, la cola de caballo había dejado paso a un espectacular arco multicolor sujeto mediante un sinfín de pociones que parecía una aureola, la aureola perfecta para un rostro tan angelical, sin abusar del maquillaje sus ojos perfilado tenían una profundidad que jamás hubiese sido capaz de imaginar, parecía atravesarte con ella como si no tuvieras ningún secreto para ella. Le dejo estupefacto, jamás se le borro de la mente tal belleza y sencillez.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que caerte de la escoba en aquel partido?- contraataco Rose. Pues fue en ese partido un año atrás, en el que una bludger dio en la cabeza a James haciéndole caer desde casi cincuenta metros de altura. Ella y Lilly se lanzaron en picado a socorrerle. Lilly no llego y ella cayó de la escoba junto a él, por suerte los profesores lograron frenarlos sino abrían muerto abrazados. Al despertar y verlo en la cama de al lado tan vulnerable, tan adorablemente enfermo, algo se rompió en su interior, como si de una presa se tratara un sentimiento la desbordo y la inundo por completo. Miro a su alrededor, era noche cerrada, la enfermera Pomfrey debía estar durmiendo. Volvió a mirarle, esa cara de pillo que siempre tenía ahora transmitía una paz y una serenidad que solo había visto en su padre cuando dormía en el sofá después de comer. Unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon y cruzaron veloces sus mejillas cayendo sobre su mano vendada. Se levanto con algo de dificultad, se había roto tres costillas. Cruzo el par de metros que los separaban y se quedo allí de pie, mirándole embelesada como si no hubiera nada más atrayente y bello que ese rostro de sonrisa fácil.

- Estamos en tablas- dijo James, ambos conocían de sobra ambas historias, fue de lo primero que hablaron cuando James se atrevió a dar ese paso.- Pero aun falta un último obstáculo.- añadió mirando la puerta.

- Lo sé.

- Tú lo sabes todo- dijo James intentado sonar alegre y sacarle una sonrisa a ese rostro tan triste, no consiguió ninguna de las dos.

- No sé cómo va a acabar esto.-dijo con profundo pesar.

-¿Lo averiguamos?- pregunto James levantándose de la cama y tendiéndole una mano a Rose. Por toda respuesta Rose la tomo y asintió imperceptiblemente.

El viaje hasta la cocina fue el más largo que harían en toda su vida, fue como atravesar desiertos y mares tormentosos. No se separaron en ningún momento, tenían miedo y solo el contacto del otro le daba fuerzas suficientes para no rendirse y huir antes de llegar a su destino. El retrato de la madre de Sirius les grito en silencio mientras pasaban, no le prestaron atención.

Llegaron al vestíbulo y atravesaron el estrecho pasillo. Al fondo, en su destino, las voces alegres y las carcajadas de su familia les aguardaba, haciéndoles más cuesta arriba lo que iban a hacer. La puerta estaba entreabierta, James la empujo suavemente y entraron a la vez. Nadie les prestó atención.

Hermione estaba regañando a Ron por estar comiéndose las galletas recién sacadas del horno. Ginny estaba ocupada con las cazuelas. Tía Luna aun no había llegado. Neville, Harry y Lilly jugaban a los naipes explosivos en la mesa. Todo era tan feliz que por un segundo James flaqueo, pero la mano de Rose le dio un apretón tranquilizador, infundiéndole el coraje que le faltaba.

Poco a poco todos los que estaban en la cocina empezó a mirar a la pareja y sobre todo, las manos entrelazadas. Cuando tenían toda la atención de la cocina puesta sobre ellos. James suspiro hondo y trato de calmar su agitado corazón. Miro el rostro angelical y sereno de Rose y después a su familia.

- Tenemos que deciros algo.


	2. La ira de un padre

- ¡NO! ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡DETESTO ESTE TIPO DE BROMAS!- grito Ron enajenado por completo. Tiro un plato contra la pared. Todos estaban asustados, nunca habían visto a Ron comportarse así. Hermione le sujetaba por los hombros tratando de controlarle, vio como retenía las lágrimas. Ella no lloraba, era incapaz, miraba a su hija con orgullo. Su entereza, lo habían confesado y se habían mantenido allí de pie aguardando con frialdad la tormenta, sin soltarse en ningún momento.- Dime que no es cierto- le susurro sin fuerzas cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Harry se levanto preocupado pero Hermione le refreno con una mirada y Ginny le volvió a sentar. Ron ya no contuvo las lágrimas, se dejo abrazar por su esposa y dejo que las lágrimas salieran sin restricciones.

- Es mejor que si se hubiera enrollado con un Malfoy- bromeo Lilly riendo a pesar de las miradas asesinas de sus padres. Todos miraron con nerviosismo a Ron pero él lejos de enojarse empezó a reírse.

- Tú lo has dicho Lilly, prefiero a un Potter que a un Malfoy- dijo riendo- Pero resulta que mi Rosie ha elegido a su primo como pareja.- se quedo serio un segundo. Miro a Rose. Se quedo observando fijamente como se estrechaban las manos como si no les importase nada más que ellos mismo. Sintió cierta complicidad con ellos, así se había comportado con Hermione durante sus primeros años de noviazgo. Solo importaban ellos, lo que pensaran los demás era secundario. Pero Rose esperaba su beneplácito y eso no podía dárselo. Aun no. No era capaz.

- Lilly vámonos al salón, esto tienen que solucionarlo entre ellos.- dijo Neville llevándose a la joven Potter con él. Al pasar por detrás de James le dio unas palmadas en señal de apoyo. Cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Estáis seguro de esto?- pregunto Harry mirando a su hijo sin saber que pensar, solo sabía lo que esperaba que la gente hiciera de estar en su situación.

- Tú padre tiene razón. ¿No estaréis confundiendo sentimientos? Sois muy jóvenes para saber que es verdadero y que es falso.- remarco Ginny aunque ya esperaba la respuesta tenía que asegurarse.

- No estamos confundidos, llevamos años así.- dijo Rose con seguridad.

- ¿Años?- dijo Ron mirando de reojo a James. Algo en su tono lo convertía en peligroso.

- Pero acabamos de hacerlo oficial, hoy, no hemos hecho nada. No quiero decir que hoy hayamos hecho algo que no lo hemos hecho, sino que hoy nos hemos decidido a decirlo.- dijo entrecortadamente James mirando con pavor a su tío que empezó a reírse.

- Me recuerdas a mi cuando fui a casa de mis suegros por primera vez. Pero aun sigo sin creérmelo. En serio sois familia, os conocéis desde que teníais pañales ¿Cómo os habéis enamorado?

James y Rose les relataron cómo se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían. En qué momento James vio como Rose dejaba de ser su prima, en qué momento Rose vio como su primo James era algo más que un familiar, era un hombre que quería siempre su protección, y ella no podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Ron se quedo pensativo, era el que peor se lo había tomado. Por alguna razón. Hermione no podía dejar de sentir envidia y orgullo por su hija, quien tuvo el valor de aceptar sus sentimientos sin importarle su destinatario. Ginny, sabía lo que era querer a alguien que te veía como una hermana y no se veía con fuerzas de intentar separar a esas dos personas que era evidente que se querían y Harry solo quería lo mejor para su hijo. Si él era feliz que fuera feliz con quien quisiera, nunca le importo lo que pensaran los demás de él y su James era igual. Solo quería la aprobación de su padre.

- ¿Por qué solo podemos darnos cuenta de que sois mujeres en un maldito baile?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione. Esta le sonrió y le acaricio la cara.

- Porque tanto los Potter…-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry-…como a los Weasley, siempre fuisteis un poco obtusos en este campo.

- Siempre tienes respuesta para todo- dijo Harry.

- Siempre- corroboro Ron- Solo quiero saber una cosa. Después de que la respondáis os daré mi veredicto. ¿Sentís que esto sea algo temporal o permanente?

- Esto es para siempre- dijo James con más seguridad de la que había demostrado en toda la conversación.

- Nadie podrá separarme de él.- alego Rose apretándole la mano.

- Bien, me lo esperaba. Tendréis que ser fuertes. Tener en cuenta una cosa, nadie y digo nadie de esta familia os criticara o os acusara. Pero el resto del mundo os condenara.- dijo Ron.- Nadie comprende lo que es el amor. El amor no entiende de fronteras, las destruye sin importarle lo que los demás puedan pensar de ese amor y vosotros tendréis que ser igual, no pienso permitir que mi hija esconda lo que siente. Así que tenerlo en cuenta, podréis hacerlo oficial con todo el mundo o con nadie.

- Tía Ginny podríamos salir mañana en el Profeta- dijo con seriedad Rose. Ron la miro con los ojos como platos y Hermione reprimió una carcajada, Ginny la dejo ir, se rio con ganas.

- Eso es pasarse cariño, me basta con que no os escondáis en el colegio, comportaros como los hicimos nosotros y ya está- dijo Ron levantándose.- Por mí no tenéis inconveniente y ahora dale un abrazo a tu padre que lo necesito.- dijo Ron, Rose le abrazo con fuerza.- No podías esperar para después de las fiestas, menudo regalo.- bromeo. James se mantenía estático sin saber qué hacer. Miraba a todos.

- Si Ron no ve inconveniente nosotros tampoco.- dijo Harry sonriéndole.

- Ven aquí sobrino-yerno y dale un abrazo a tu tío-suegro.- bromeo Ron tirando de él y abrazandolo con el brazo libre.

- Esta familia no pasa unas navidades tranquilas nunca. El año pasado fue el embarazo de Ted y Dominique.- se quejo falsamente Ginny mirando a su hermano.

- Y que tendría de divertido, una navidad sin discusión.

- Sabéis por primera vez en toda mi vida estoy deseando ver el reportaje que hará Skeeter de esto.- dijo Hermione tratando de imaginarlo.

- Yo también- dijo Harry

- Y yo – dijeron a la vez Ginny y Ron quien había soltado a la joven pareja. Esta se miro y se abrazaron con una felicidad que podría llegar a alumbrar la más oscura mazmorra.

- Te amo- se susurraron al oído.


	3. El futuro de un pasado

Una niña de cabellos dorados y los ojos de color miel jugaba con sus primos pelirrojos. Era menuda de unos cuatro o cinco años dos años mayor que el resto de sus primos. Todos estaban en el patio de la Madriguera con sus padres vigilándolos o acompañándolos en sus juegos. Esta niña era la hija de Rose Weasley y James Potter. Tras años de sufrir la marginación de gran parte del mundo mágico por su relación al fin habían conseguido todo por lo que habían luchado.

Su familia siempre les apoyo aunque no estuvieran a gusto con la situación al principio, tras el paso de los meses todos vieron el amor que se profesaban ambos pelirrojos. Hogwarts fue una historia muy diferente. Los profesores, la mayor parte al menos, tenían fuertes lazos con los Potter y los Weasley y supieron de esta extraña relación y no les sorprendió cuando encontraban por los pasillos a la pareja de primos cogidos de la mano.

Los alumnos sin embargo fueron más crueles, fueron los momentos más duros y desconsoladores para Rose que había heredado las inseguridades de sus padres y a pesar de no mostrarlo, los insultos y desprecios de medio colegio fueron calando en ella. Llegó un punto en el que se planteo muy seriamente dejar a James, pero el día que fue a hacerlo lo vio ayudando a un alumno de primer año que se había caído de la escoba. Esa visión tan madura, tan paternal de James, esa imagen que rara vez podía verla hizo que la simple idea de abandonarlo y alejarse fuera insufrible.

Un año después de que comenzaran su relación, sus familias hicieron un viaje a Rumania para la boda de Charlie, debido a los problemas logísticos de transportar tanta gente los menores tuvieron que quedarse en Hogwarts por navidad y el día de la boda sus padres irían a buscarlos con un traslador.

Esa semana, Rose la planeo como una forma de pasar más tiempo con James a quien lo había dejado bastante de lado por culpa de los exámenes pero los planes nunca funcionan y esto debería de haber sido comprendido mucho antes. Esa semana fueron acosados con mayor crudeza y salvajismo por los alumnos de Slytherin que aprovecharon la ausencia de algunos profesores y de la mayoría de amigos de James y Rose.

Lily y Scorpius los ayudaron todo lo que pudieron pero desde que Teddy terminara sus estudios ya no tenían la misma fuerza que antes. Esta situación solo terminó de una forma. James y Scorpius acabaron en la enfermería, de la que salieron en pocas horas, acompañados por medio Slytherin que pasó allí todas las vacaciones.

No volvieron a meterse con la relación de los primos. Seguían mirándoles mal incluso con asco, pero eso era lo de menos para ellos, por fin estaban tranquilos. Unos años más tarde Lily se mudo con Scorpius y Rose pudo quedarse con el piso que compartían para vivir junto a James. Durante esa etapa de sus vidas dejaron de verse un tiempo, por desgracia sus estudios no eran compatibles y los días libres de uno eran los días ocupados del otro. James estudiaba para Auror y Rose seguía los pasos de su tía Luna como experta en criaturas mágicas.

Llegó a tal extremo que una noche James invitó a Rose a una cena romántica en la casa. Estuvo ocupado buena parte del día y cuando Rose entró agotada. Se encontró con un pasillo iluminado con velas perfumadas que envolvían con un suave vaho con olor a vainilla todo el pasillo. Se descalzó y encontró el suelo muy suave y blando y es que estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas y lirios blancos.

El salón estaba cubierto de velas de todos los tamaños y formas, algunas flotaban por la habitación, otras se posaban en las esquinas de los muebles cubriendo con una cascada de cera las esquinas. Había flores frescas por todas las paredes que se enredaban conformando una bella composición de colores rojos, rosas, blancos y azules. Azucenas, rosas, lirios, había tantas clases que a Rose le era imposible reconocerlas todas.

Los sillones, el televisor, los armarios, las estanterías, todo había desaparecido para dejar espacio a una pequeña mesa de cristal y dos sillas. Sobre su cabeza el techo había sido alterado para mostrar un campo de estrellas tan brillantes y hermosas que su sola visión hizo que un par de lágrimas se le saltasen de los ojos de la emoción.

Unos fuertes brazos se entornaron en su cintura y un calido aliento le erizo los vellos de la nuca. Giro la cabeza lo suficiente para poder robarle un beso a su novio. James se lo dio gustoso y después la llevo hasta la mesa y la sentó con caballerosidad. El se sentó frente a ella y sacó la varita, un movimiento y los platos vacíos se llenaron con la comida favorita de Rose.

La pasta artesanal de su madre, pero había algo extraño en ella, no era la pasta a la que estaba acostumbrada y por supuesto que no lo era. No eran rombos como esperaba sino pequeñas rosas que brillaban tenuemente y que explotaban en su lengua inundándola de sabores que evocaban recuerdos preciosos y añorados.

- Tía Hermione me ayudo con la cena, espero que te guste – respondió James a la pregunta silenciosa de Rose que le miraba mientras devoraba literalmente su plato y parte del plato del propio James que rió divertido al ver como se disculpaba cada vez que cogía un nuevo bocado.

- Eres increíble, esto esta buenísimo. Nunca había comido nada tan sabroso. – felicitó Rose mientras se terminaba el plato de James.

- Te mereces eso y más. No nos hemos visto estos días por lo que esto es una forma de compensarlo. – explicó James recogiendo los platos y con un golpe de varita haciéndolos desaparecer.

- Lo has compensado con creces, jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a estar tan feliz, tan rebosante y eufórica. – dijo Rose atrayéndolo hacia ella y dándole un beso. – Es perfecto – le susurro al oído. – Eres perfecto – añadió antes de despegarse de él e ir al dormitorio.

Esa hermosa noche nunca sería olvidada por ninguno de los dos, si su amor era fuerte esa simple cena lo convirtió en indestructible. Años más tarde ambos acabaron sus respectivas carreras, James como auror era bien capaz pero su potencial como el de la mayoría de aurores se desaprovechaba, no eran necesarios en esos tiempos de paz tan merecidos y eso hizo que la joven pareja pasase frecuentes periodos de tiempo juntos viajando de un lado para otro en compañía de Luna en su trabajos de investigación.

En uno de esos viajes James le pidió matrimonio a Rose al borde de una catarata durante un eclipse de sol que hizo aparecer un arcoíris de colores rojos y rosas. Rose aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces. Sabían que no podrían hacerlo de manera oficial pero les daba igual. En una ceremonia privada en la Madriguera dijeron sus votos ante la mirada emocionada de todos los presentes. Esa ceremonia incluyó una boda real que le dio más autenticidad: la boda de Lily y Scorpius.

Era una vida perfecta, se tenían el uno al otro y eso les bastaba para ser completamente felices. Al menos por un tiempo, la primera en sentir un vacio fue Rose pero pronto se le unió James al ver a sus sobrinos jugar, los hijos de Teddy luchaban con los gnomos con el mismo genio que sus padres. Sentían el vacio de la necesidad de un pequeño Potter, pero eso era imposible, no querían arriesgarse a lo que conllevaría, tenía demasiados riesgos.

No fue la primera vez ni la última que la solución vino de manos de Luna. Invito a la pareja a un viaje por Escandinavia donde de forma "accidental" entraron en un orfanato creyendo que era el hotel del pueblo. Luna se había carteado a menudo con la encargada de la institución, una robusta señora de sesenta años. Era una Squib por lo que reconoció enseguida a Luna cuando viajara por primera vez a esas regiones polares en la niñez. Y ahora reconoció la magia en una niña rubia de ojos de un color poco habitual.

Rose y James se enamoraron de la mirada de aquella pequeña maga que por desgracia o bendición del cielo no tenía padres. Se llamaba Caroline. El papeleo fue bastante sencillo gracias a la intervención de Luna que mintió un poco para evitar problemas.

Tras mucho discutirlo la niña se llamo Caroline Weasley Potter y es que James le gustaba como quedaba el nombre de esa forma. Rose por no discutir le siguió la corriente, el apellido Potter no podía extinguirse gracias a Albus.

Y ahora estaban los tres juntos en la madrigera de nuevo, con sus padres y abuelos viendo jugar a la siguiente generación y rezando porque no tuvieran ningún problema. Rose miro a su marido con ternura cuando este apoyado en la pared de la casa deposito su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella como hacia siempre que miraba largo rato a su pequeña Caroline.

- Te amo – le susurró Rose mientras le besaba la mejilla y aspiraba el aroma de su cabello.

- Yo más.


End file.
